King and Queen
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: i"Explain to me why exactly you're dragging me out this late at night." Norway's voice echoes softly into the night as he looks blankly at his Danish companion./i Denmark takes Norway out in the middle of the night for a birthday surprise


**Happy birthday, Norway! :3 I hope you all will enjoy this :3**

 **I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Explain to me why exactly you're dragging me out this late at night." Norway's voice echoes softly into the night as he looks blankly at his Danish companion.

Denmark merely smiles at him, his eyes brightening in a way that sends a flutter to Norway's heart. "It's a surprise!"

Norway rolls his eyes and breathes out a soft sigh, knowing he won't get anything more from the other. Denmark turns back to the path and squeezes his hand softly, his imagination dancing with ideas of how Norway will take this surprise.

They walk a few moments in silence, Norway glancing around their surroundings, hoping to find a clue of where they're going. A small smile passes over his face at the sounds of owls hooting and the scurrying of nocturnal creatures.

' _This is unusual even for him…'_ He thinks, glancing at the other's face to see Denmark biting his lip. ' _He's never this quiet…'_

Norway looks away then, realizing that he's been staring, and goes back to surveying the area around them. The softest flicker of light in the distance draws his attention, it growing brighter the closer they get to it.

Denmark watches Norway's reaction to this and smiles at the sight of the curiosity in his eyes. His heart lightens, realizing that there's a greater chance that Norway will like this than hate it.

Norway gasps quietly when he's able to make out the silhouettes of a gazebo with fairy lights strung around it. It appears almost ethereal from a distance like a vision from a fairytale.

His heart skips a beat when he sees a table set out elegantly, a radio playing sweet violin music to set the mood.

"What's all this for?" He asks as they draw nearer, a small smile appearing on his face when a light breeze carries the scent of blotkake to his nose.

Denmark just smiles wider at his reaction, continuing to lead him forward. The silence resumes until they stand in front of the table, Denmark pulling out Norway's seat for him. This earns him a slightly curious look but Norway sits down and lets Denmark push his seat in.

Denmark then busies himself with lighting the candle, which he had specially crafted. After all, not many stores make candles in the shapes of hearts with one half being the Norwegian flag and the other half being the Danish flag.

He then sets the cake on the table in front of Norway, watching as those midnight blue eyes he loves so much drops to look at the cake.

On the cake in red, white, and blue icing is the words 'Gratulerer med dagen, Lukas.' Norway's breath catches in his throat when he reads it and he raises his gaze to meet the other's, eyes swimming with unshed tears. [happy birthday]

Denmark bites his lip at the sight, his heart growing heavy at the thought he's upset his better half. Norway smoothly rises from his seat, taking three steps forward and wrapping his arms around the other in a silent show of gratitude.

Denmark's heart lightens again with the gesture and he returns the Norwegian's embrace, leaning down and whispering into his ear, "Tillykke med fødselsdagen, min elskede" [happy birthday, my love]

Norway laughs softly in response, glancing up and meeting sky blue eyes. "Takk, min konge." He whispers, laughing again when the other brightens at the nickname. [thanks, my king]

He continues the hug for a moment longer before pulling back and stepping over to the table again, sitting back in his seat and looking at the cake. He shuts his eyes before swiftly blowing out the candle, inhaling the gentle scent of smoke that follows.

"Did'ya make a wish?!" Denmark asks and Norway chuckles softly, nodding his head.

"Selvfølgelig. Now sit down so that we can eat." He says, Denmark nodding rapidly and sitting down. He then takes a knife and cuts two pieces out, setting them on plates and handing one to Norway. [of course]

Norway merely nods in response, picking up his fork and taking a bite. He chews with his eyes shut, savoring the flavor before swallowing. "It's good. Did you make this yourself?"

Denmark nods, swallowing his own bite, "Yeah! I had to get the recipe from Tino but it wasn't that hard to make!"

Norway snorts at the other's enthusiasm but nods, them both digging into the cake. ' _This really is delicious. It's even better than when Tino makes it…'_ Norway muses, ' _Might be that_ he _was the one to make it_.'

The slices don't last very long, two twin clanks of metal on porcelain marking the completion of the meal. Denmark stands and starts clearing away the dishes before offering his hand to the other. Norway takes it with a curious look, the Dane leading them out of the gazebo and to a blanket laid in the grass mere feet away.

They both sit down, Norway nestled up against Denmark's chest. Denmark smiles and lightly trace his fingers against the other's cheek. He reaches into a pocket while the other is distracted with the night sky, producing a small box.

He leans forward, setting his chin on Norway's shoulder. Norway turns his face to look at him, concern settling in his eyes at the nervous look on Denmark's face. He turns in Denmark's arms, reaching a hand up and cupping the other's cheek.

"Is everything alright, min kjære?" He asks quietly, not wanting to startle the Dane. [my darling]

"Ja. Lukas, min dronning, you are the most amazing person anyone could ask to be with. These decades with you have been the best of my life and I would do anything to keep you by my side for all of eternity...So I have just one question for you…" Denmark trails off, swallowing and taking a deep breath. [my queen]

Norway's heart starts pounding in anticipation, his breath coming heavily. Could the other nation truly be…?

Denmark picks up the box before opening it, revealing a delicate silver ring with a heart shaped sapphire surrounded by small rubies. Norway gasps upon seeing it, his eyes brimming with tears for the second time this night.

"Lukas, will you give me the honor of truly being able to call you my queen? Will you marry me?" Denmark nearly whispers the last phrase, his eyes watching for any sign of rejection from the other.

Norway lets the tears fall upon the sound of those words, already nodding rapidly in response. "Ja! Yes, yes, of course I will!" His hand shoots out and snatches the Dane's tie, tugging him forward so that their lips can meet.

They both pour their love for the other into the kiss, pulling away a moment later only to meet again but more passionately. They remain locked in each other's embrace for several moments before pulling away, their foreheads resting together.

Denmark remembers the ring and plucks it from the box, taking Norway's left hand and sliding it onto his ring finger. A smile spreads across his face as he admires just how _right_ it is to see the ring there.

Norway moves his hand in front of his face, staring at the ring, a wide smile spreading across his face. Normally, he'd show less emotion than this but Denmark's proposal thoroughly broke that ability of his.

The aurora borealis begin to illuminate the scene, lending a sense of magic to enhance the moment. Norway glances up into the shining colors, feeling as if they reflect how he's feeling in this moment.

Denmark pulls his face down to look at him before wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Jeg elsker dig så meget…" He mutters into Norway's shoulder, feeling the other tremble slightly with the sincerity of his words. [I love you so much]

"Jeg elsker deg også...more than you could know…" Norway responds, hearing a breathless laugh in response to his words.

They separate before Denmark glances at his wrist, sighing at seeing just how late it is. "Come on, let's go before it gets too late." He says, watching as Norway's gaze turns to the gazebo before back at him, a question dancing in his eyes.

"I'll come clean this up tomorrow, don't worry." He says and Norway merely nods. A mischievous look crosses Denmark's face, causing the Norwegian to stare at him warily.

Denmark bends down slightly, gesturing for Norway to get on his back, which he does if a bit cautiously. "Let's go~" Denmark says happily before taking off back towards their home, Norway holding on tightly, but he knows the other would never drop him.

As they head home, Norway wonders just how he came to be so lucky to call the Dane as his own. Sure, the man can be annoying sometimes but he can be a real sweetheart when the moment calls for it.

Nothing could make him happier in this moment. Everything is right with the world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
